


To Break the Ice

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fairies, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Otabek is forced out of his room by his friends after a shaky competition. He meets the mysterious Yuri who he keeps thinking about. But what happens when this kleptomaniac with a loud laugh and obsession with dancing on the ice reveals himself to be a fairy?





	1. Chapter 1

Winter in Russia was, in Otabek's opinion, actually Hell frozen over. It was ice cold that sunk into his bones. And no matter how many layers of coats he had on, or how close he sat to the heater it seemed he never got warm. The cold left him feeling empty, incomplete. It wasn't like winters in Kazakhstan weren't harsh. But being in a foreign place just made Otabek feel lonely.

Otabek had his friends training with him. And he had people in St. Petersburg who he could spend time with. But being so far from home was tiring. It was not only trying on his body but his mind as well. And after months of training and competing he was ready to take advantage of the frozen Hell of land. 

He laced up his skates on a bench. Viktor had dragged Otabek away from his space heater so that they could all spend quality time together. They drove outside of St. Petersburg where Otabek reluctantly followed JJ out of the car. The four checked into a hotel near a park with winter sports activites where they were going to stay for a week. Otabek noticed the fire burning in the lobby and prayed he would get a day where he could live in front of it.

Otabek was comforted by the quiet nature of Yuuri who sat next to him. Their friendship was a silent understanding of when not to speak. JJ slid onto the other side of Otabek on the bench. He always knew how to fill in that quiet. He was excitedly ranting about something that Viktor had did making Yuuri laugh.

JJ clapped a hand onto Otabek's shoulder, "You okay?" Years of knowing one another and the two had become pros at reading each other. Otabek had been there for JJ's first real heartbreak and JJ was there for Otabek after his grandfather passed. They had a bond not many were allowed to have with Otabek.

There was no point in lying to him either, "I didn't really want to come." Otabek looked to the ice surrounded by snow. There was a good amount of people milling about for a weekday. Some families and couples laughing and enjoying the winter activities. He had only agreed to come along because JJ would be there.

JJ pulled him close, "I'll treat you to lunch if you can make it till then."

"I saw places were nearby that aren't skating too," Yuuri stood up. "Viktor won't mind. We just thought this would be fun for you."

Otabek looked down to his lap. There was the unspoken words that his friends were worried about him. He should be happy about that. He was happy.

"It's been a tough competition," JJ stood up, pulling Otabek with him. "Let's have some fun."

Otabek smiled and went with the two to meet up with Viktor who was already on the ice. Yuuri and Viktor skated off together laughing. Otabek slowed to a stop. He could feel JJ looking at him from the side of his eyes. But JJ knew when to not say anything when Otabek was in this mood. He skated ahead of him.

Otabek moved slowly, finding a pace he didn't mind. He went around the rink once. JJ had busied himself with spins and jumps while Viktor and Yuuri skated next to each other to talk. Otabek was watching them when he tripped and stumbled over a girl. She was small and out of his line of site. He caught her by the arm to hold her up, but he lost his balance in the process. Otabek turned his body as he fell to make sure the girl wouldn't fall with him. He landed flat on his butt. The girl's mother skated by and quickly apologized.

Otabek stood up and told them it was fine. He watched them skate off of the ice to a bench. A small ball of light caught his eye, glistening as it made its way off of the ice. Otabek blinked when something cold touched his nose. He looked up to see it was snowing. He looked to where the light had disappeared to and saw a group of people talking.

A trick of the sun and snow, he realized. Probably even lack of sleep. Otabek skated towards JJ, enjoying the rest of the cold afternoon open skate.

Otabek felt light on his feet by the time they all got off of the ice. Even though he had seen snow falling from the sky all winter there was something about breathing in the open air. He felt warm in his heavy winter coat and was pleased to remove it as he sat down to eat. He was able to laugh and enjoy a late lunch with his friends. They even seemed to notice his change in mood.

Viktor had suggested they all venture off and do what they wanted since it was a big area to explore. Otabek assumed he just wanted somewhere to be alone with Yuuri. Otabek went with JJ to walk around. He noticed the trees white with snow that surrounded the area. They ended up at a gift store so JJ could find something for his fiancé. Otabek looked around the shop at the overpriced items. He didn't feel like splurging even though he had the money from the medal to do so.

He walked over to the books looking through them. He skimmed past some ridiculous titles. Folklore and travel guides next to each other in a scattered mess. Otabek found himself moving the books around.

JJ walked up to him with a bag in hand, "Fairies, Elves, and other Folklore of Russia," He read the translated title of the book that Otabek had in his hands. "That isn't something you usually read," JJ was grinning at him.

Otabek blushed and shoved the book sloppily onto the bookshelf. He left the shop with JJ. The sun was setting so they went to meet up with Yuuri and Viktor who had their hands full of snacks and bags. The two were unstoppable when it came to shopping together. They put JJ's single bag to shame.

With the sun going down it was too cold to hang around outside, so Otabek suggested they go to a restaurant that had a bar. They walked by the ice rink which was still open to skaters. A small light twinkled between people's feet. Otabek stopped and squinted out at the ice. It looked like the same light that he had seen earlier. The light buzzed past a man who was laughing with his friends. The man stumbled and fell face first onto the ice.

"Ouch," JJ said next to him. Otabek blinked at JJ, turning to see Yuuri and Viktor had stopped and were waiting on Otabek. Otabek walked with them without turning back around to the ice.

Dinner consisted of a bottle of wine and a giant meal. Otabek sat quietly, feeling tired from the day. He was happy they had asked to be seated closest to the fire burning in the middle of the restaurant. But he wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. He watched the other three drink their wine and order another bottle.

"Are you not feeling well, Otabek?" Yuuri leaned in across the table.

JJ spoke up for him, "He just doesn't drink. He ate all his food, so don't worry."

Otabek sunk low into his seat. Being the youngest in the family, Otabek had heard all sorts of conversations about him that weren't directed to him.

"We only worry about you," Viktor lowered his voice. Otabek would have believed he was still sober if not for the red on his cheeks, "You haven't exactly been yourself lately."

Otabek stood up, his chair dragging across the floor. His stomach was turning and even though he hadn't touched a drop of wine his head was feeling heavy. He knew his friends were just concerned for him. It was true he had been too focused on the competitions to worry about anything else. He knew he was spending all his time inside, but it was cold outside. He was grateful for his friends to take him out, but he was drained.

Before saying anything he would regret, Otabek put his coat on, "I'll take the metro back to the hotel." His cheeks heated up at the childish way he was acting. He walked out with his head down.

They had been in the restaurant for awhile. The park's attractions were already closed and it was beginning to look empty. Otabek walked past the ice skating rink and stopped. There was nobody out watching and he wanted to cool down.

It was silly, he thought, putting his skates on looking around to make sure nobody was going to stop him. The rink was already closed, but he stepped out onto the ice with confidence. He moved to the middle of the ice and closed his eyes. He tried hard to not think about his day, or the fact that he only scraped by with a bronze medal, or that his heart weighed down heavy in his chest. He breathed in the cold, crisp night air and let it out. He began his free skate program on the empty ice. His body warming itself up as he let it flow freely. He did a lutz jump and his body instantly swelled with warmth, radiating from his core. He continued, spinning and jumping. Each time growing more confident in his actions. A smile on his face by the end of the program.

Breathing heavy, the air burned his lungs. His teeth were assaulted by the cold but he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his mouth. It was the best performance he had done of his program and nobody was around to witness it. But he still felt pride.

Loud clapping and cheering came from behind him. Otabek turned around so fast he fell on his butt. Wincing, Otabek felt disoriented. Standing in front of him just off of the ice was a boy with long blond hair. It fell below his shoulders and encompassed his head like a halo. His cheeks and nose were a rosy red under the artificial light. He was thin, his long legs wrapped in pants tight against him and his stomach exposed under his long sleeved crop top. Just looking at him made Otabek shiver.

"That was fucking awesome!" The boy standing in the snow cheered to him. The boy skated to him. "You danced on the ice," The boy dropped down in front of Otabek. He was prettier up close, his eyes were bright and large. His wide smile made Otabek smile with him even though his behind stung from the fall.

He gasped when ice cold hands touched his knees. "How did you do that?" The boy didn't notice Otabek's discomfort as he leaned in, putting most of his weight onto Otabek.

"I practiced," Otabek said.

The boy stuck out his lips making them look plump in a pout, "I can practice."

Otabek couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

The boy leaned back, crossing his arms, "You help me and I help you." He stood up and stared down at Otabek.

"I don't need anything." And maybe it was the determined look in his eyes that inspired Otabek. Or maybe he just really had it bad for this stranger. But Otabek stood and before he could think he said, "I can just teach you the basics."

The boy's face instantly lit up and he skated around Otabek. His skates were too big on his feet so he wobbled as he skated. Otabek pointed this out to him and the boy stopped skating and frowned.

"It's fine," Otabek reassured. "I can still show you how to do it."

Otabek went through the basic motions. Surprised that the boy picked up on them fast enough practice the actual jump. Otabek slid across the ice, talking his way through each action he was doing before he jumped. The boy followed his movements under Otabek's watchful eye. He lost his balance at the first jump, stumbling.

He looked up and glared at Otabek.

"You're fine. Try again," Otabek crossed his arms. It was colder now than it was earlier.

The boy started up his spin again, jumping, and perfecting a toe loop jump. He landed with as much grace as Otabek expected someone who was wearing skates two sizes too big. But he did the jump and let out a loud cheer. He skated to Otabek and grabbed his hand. Otabek could feel his hand through his gloves. They were as cold as the air around them. The boy pulled Otabek off the ice and to the snow. He let go of Otabek's hand leaving Otabek staring at the his now empty hand. He plopped down into the ice, ignoring the slush that was most likely seeping through his pants. Otabek scrambled to reach out to the boy when he closed his eyes and laid down.

Otabek jumped back when the boy began to laugh. He laughed so hard he rolled onto his side and Otabek couldn't help but smile. It was ridiculous and unsafe leaving the boy in the cold like that. But he looked so pleased with himself. The boy suddenly stopped laughing and sat up looking into Otabek's eyes.

"I help you now," The boy smiled, waiting patiently.

"I don't need anything from you," Otabek smiled.

The boy sat up, "Usually they want something." He mumbled under his breath. "Are you sure?"

Otabek thought about what he was saying. He looked out onto the ice then down at the boy, "Well," Otabek could feel his cheeks and his neck get red from embarrassment. He hoped the cold would cover it up. "Can I have your name?"

The boy smiled and began to laugh, his warm breath swirling into the cold air. Snow began to fall around them. He pulled off his skates with ease and stood barefoot in the snow, "Yuri."

"Otabek."

The boy stood on his toes wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. Otabek took a step back but he was weighed down by Yuri. Rough lips touched his cheek. Otabek stood in the snow, wide eyed, and in shock. Yuri walked away towards the wooded area that surrounded them.

"Yuri," Otabek touched his cheek. He tucked his hands into his pocket and continued his trek to the metro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Otabek's friends. Not all of them get along.

Otabek didn't make it very far. Hands tucked tight into his winter coat, he closed his eyes when a particularly large gust of wind blew by. He heard his name in the distance which wasn't anything he wasn't used to. But then he realized it was actually directed at him. He turned around to see an excited Viktor and Yuuri waving him down. 

"I thought you were at the hotel," JJ wrapped an arm around Otabek's shoulders. 

Otabek fell easily into the warmth of his friend's side, "I got distracted." He sniffed. 

They hurried back to the hotel. JJ let Otabek take a shower first, the quiet concern coming through in his overgenerous actions. Otabek didn't mention why he stayed out in the cold, and was happy JJ didn't try bringing it up again. 

After the shower he laid in his single bed and flipped through channels on the TV. He couldn't find anything so he settled on the hotel's channel. He just needed background noise. 

JJ came out of the shower, steam rolling out from the door. He plopped into the other single bed and stared at Otabek. It was obvious he was still drunk from his evening, but usually he would just pass out and that would be that. 

When it became too much to bare Otabek finally spoke up, "What?"

"We just haven't had a sleepover in years," JJ grinned. He plugged his phone in. 

Otabek pretended like he cared more about the dining options on the TV, "It's been awhile." 

JJ pulled the covers over himself even though they had the heat running high. "Let's go skiing tomorrow." He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before his soft snores were heard throughout the room. 

Otabek watched his friend sleep for a bit. He was feeling restless, his mind drifting back to the boy he met. Yuri, who excitedly learned how to do a lutz jump like he had been doing it for years. Maybe he was a fan of Otabek. That seemed like the logical reason, but he seemed to not even know what ice skating moves were. 

He went to sleep and dreamed about blond hair glittering as the sun touched each strand. And woke up to a warm feeling that fogged his head. JJ was nowhere to be found, his phone and wallet weren't on the nightstand so Otabek figured he went out. Otabek slowly got dressed and turned on the news to see the tragically cold winter weather updates and a few car crashes. It wasn't anything exciting but it was enough background noise to drown out the thoughts of his dream. Cold fingers wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Stray blond hair tickling his nose making him laugh. 

The door clicked open and JJ walked in with coffee for the both of them. Otabek welcomed the warm drink in his hands. He looked outside the window, they were a few stories up but he could still make out the people. JJ watched the news and pointed out words in Russian he understood. It became him making up his own translation of it after awhile. Otabek welcomed his friend's jokes. 

The coffee didn't do much to wake him up or clear his head. He got dressed for skiing anyway. 

Yuuri had already texted them that he and Viktor would be meeting up with them after breakfast. Otabek suggested they get breakfast themselves. And since it was off season they could get something especially delicious. It didn't take much convincing to go to McDonalds. Something both of them could find something full of empty calories to regret. They joked and talked, mainly gossiping about their other skating friends. It was childish but helped clear Otabek's head a little. 

By the time they made it to the ski rentals, Otabek was feeling awake. His head was still cloudy but it was easy to ignore. 

"I haven't done this in years," Otabek stared at his skis. He pulled his beanie down over his ears. 

Yuuri laughed, "I haven't done this ever." He sounded nervous, investigating the skis. Viktor plucked them from Yuuri's hands and led them all to a nearby empty bench. 

Otabek looked out to the people skiing. His eyes lazily flitting from the people who were obviously more experienced to the beginners. On the lift his eyes briefly caught blond hair flowing. His eyes widened as he tried to get a closer look. HIs heart began to race, excited. When the person turned out to not be the Yuri he had met Otabek looked away. He turned his head, hiding his blush and hoping he could blame the cold. 

Luckily nobody noticed and he was able to enter Viktor's little ski class unnoticed. He knew the basics, but that didn't make him good at it. He wasn't like JJ who loved and had years of practice in a variety of winter sports. Or like Viktor who had too much money to spend on lessons and equipment. He couldn't even be like Yuuri who, for someone who had never done this before, was doing pretty good. 

Otabek couldn't help tripping over himself. He knew he was being laughed at by his friends, but it was good natured. He tried standing again, frustrated by the amount of snow that covered his entire front. He balanced just fine, it was when he had to move that he ended up falling everywhere. 

Frustrated, Otabek decided to sit down. There was somebody's bag unattended on the bench so he sat at the other end. He watched his friend's until he couldn't see them past the hills and trees. He closed his eyes and tried to think his body into regaining its' warmth. A soft laugh and warm breath tickled his ear. 

Otabek startled, wide eyes staring down at Yuri who had surprised him. The boy was still wearing the same flimsy outfit he was the previous night. Except this morning his hair was braided down his back. His cheeks were a bright pink, glitter adorning his cheeks. In the natural light he looked even more breathtaking than before. Otabek could feel his heart in his throat. He was choking on his tongue trying to cough out a simple greeting. 

"Otabek," Yuri smiled at him. 

"H-Hi," Otabek stuttered, "Yuri." He looked down to his lap. 

"You're not on ice today," Yuri leaned in close. Personal boundaries meaning absolutely nothing him apparently. 

"I'm with my friends," Otabek looked out to the hills. His friends were still nowhere in sight. Taking a liking to the trail and leaving Otabek be. 

Yuri followed his line of sight and squinted out towards the snow. He turned back to Otabek with a raised eyebrow. 

Otabek sunk low in his seat as if Yuri couldn't see him if he did that. 

"C'mon," Yuri tugged at his arm, "Let's go to the ice." 

Otabek looked around then pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to JJ telling him he where he would be and stood up. He began his walk back to the ski rentals to return them and get his key for his boots and bag back when he caught Yuri moving off to the side. 

Otabek was aghast. Yuri had plucked out a pair of gloves from the unattended bag on the bench. He was slipping them onto his hands when Otabek grabbed his wrist. 

Yuri didn't even look guilty of his actions. He waved his free, now gloved, hand in front of Otabek's face. 

"Put them back," Otabek very rarely raised his voice. But he felt like he was dealing with a delinquent child. His eyebrows scrunched together, "Now."

Yuri glared at him and pulled his wrist out of Otabek's grasp. Otabek sighed when Yuri slipped the gloves off and placed them back into the bag, "I was going to return them."

Yuri walked ahead of him, turning back to wait for him when Otabek got his bag with his skates in them. 

Otabek and Yuri trudged through the snow together. Yuri was stomping through the snow, admiring his footprints formed in his ballerina style shoes. Otabek watched him laughing as he made his way through the cold as if he couldn't even feel it. 

"Yuri," Otabek paused and waited for Yuri to turn his head to him, "do you do that often?"

Yuri shook his head, "Grandpa never lets me play in the snow this much." He kicked around as if proving his point. 

Otabek looked away and blinked, thinking of a different way to rephrase his question. "Do you steal often?"

Yuri looked up at Otabek, an unreadable expression on his face, "I borrow."

Otabek let it be. If his new friend happened to be a kleptomaniac then just his luck. With the ice rink in site, Otabek had trouble keeping up with Yuri. 

Yuri ran around the ice towards the wooded area. A small bench that looked like it needed to be redone or it would break was under a tree. Yuri didn't bother wiping off the snow on it as he sat down. Otabek wiped off his seat before sitting down to change into his skates. 

"You live with your grandpa?" Otabek tried to make conversation. 

Yuri smiled and nodded. His fingers found their way into the ends of his braid, undoing the ends of it. He watched the people on the ice, his eyes focused on something Otabek couldn't see. 

"He must be nice," Otabek settled with.

Yuri snapped out of whatever thought he got lost in and turned his attention back to Otabek. "He is," Yuri leaned back on the bench. He raised his arms up, stomach exposing itself, and closed his eyes. 

Otabek could hear his heartbeat, "Aren't you cold?"

Yuri let out a laugh, "I'm Russian."

Otabek smiled. He reminded him a little of Viktor. He thought about telling him that when another thought crossed his mind. "How old are you?"

Yuri looked up as if he had to think about it, "Nineteen in your years."

Otabek blinked. He could've blamed that phrasing on his foggy brain, but since running into Yuri his head never felt clearer. "I'm twenty-one and I live by myself."

"Lonely," Yuri smiled up at him. It wasn't the way his friends smiled at him, as if they pitied him. And his response wasn't a question. 

Otabek chose to stand. He walked to the ice and turned back around when Yuri wasn't following. 

"I don't have skates today. I can watch," Yuri's eyes looked into Otabek's making him shiver. 

Otabek ignored it, welcoming his now free mind. The rink was less crowded then the previous day. He took one last look at Yuri before doing a quick round around the rink. He did slow figure eights, weaving between the other skaters. And when he began to jump, the beginnings of an old skate program, it began to snow. 

Otabek paused in the middle of the ice, looking up to the sky. Smiling, he turned to Yuri. He was no longer on the bench. Otabek hurried to the bench and looked around. There was only the slush of ice as any evidence that Yuri was even there. 

Otabek shook it off, figuring that he had to go somewhere. Otabek engulfed himself in skating mindlessly. Although, he didn't mind it so much with the little bit of snow that was falling. 

Otabek was found by his friends when they wanted to go to lunch. They had plenty of embarrassing stories of Viktor to tell once they made it down the hill. And Viktor denied every part of the story to tell them all how graceful he was. Otabek laughed along with the others as they walked towards the bus to catch the next one back to the hotel. 

He wouldn't admit it, though, but Otabek kept looking around for Yuri as they walked. He was nowhere to be found after his little disappearing act. 

"Who's this person that has my Otabek all messed up?" JJ wrapped his arm around Otabek. 

Otabek shoved playfully at JJ's side, "Nobody." He looked away and saw Yuuri and Viktor chuckling behind their gloves.

"What's their name?" JJ poked Otabek's cheek.

Otabek swatted his hand away and JJ exaggeratedly stumbled backwards. He looked just as surprised as Otabek. 

"You okay?" Otabek stared at him. 

JJ blinked and tucked his hands into his jacket. They stepped onto the bus and sat next to each other, "Yeah. I just," JJ stopped and looked out the window. 

Otabek turned to Yuuri and Viktor who only shrugged. 

The bus ride was silent. Otabek turning to look at JJ who was scrolling through his phone, sending emails to his fiancé. She sent him back a selfie and JJ showed it to Otabek who smiled.

They made it back to the hotel to change. JJ was being awkwardly silent towards Otabek. And once their door clicked shut JJ sat down on the bed and stared up at Otabek. 

"This is going to sound weird," JJ began.

"Everything you say sounds weird," Otabek sat across from him on his bed. 

JJ laughed but didn't argue back, "It felt like somebody pulled my legs back. I think I'm going to stay in for the rest of the day. I don't trust keeping my body in top form if I go back out." JJ looked genuinely concerned. He was checking his shoes and his feet on the bed. 

Otabek watched JJ's face. When he didn't budge he said, "There's a movie playing close by you can try to translate for me." 

JJ smiled and nodded, pleased with Otabek not leaving him behind. They spent the remainder of the day doing just that. Otabek hadn't realized how little they spent time together. It was difficult with training and distance between them. He missed listening to JJ rant on and was happy to have him talk excitedly about his fiancé. 

After the movie which turned out to be some cheesy romantic comedy they went out to dinner. Otabek convinced JJ to have fast food for a second time that day and welcomed the cheap food. Otabek watched JJ lean his elbows onto the greasy table top between them. 

"So," JJ popped another French fry into his mouth, "get real with me. Did you meet someone skating?" 

Otabek felt his cheeks warm up as his mind drifted to Yuri. He sipped on his cola and focused on people ordering behind JJ. 

JJ grinned, "Are you blushing?" 

Otabek looked down at the table. 

"Come on, Beka," JJ poked him with a fry. "You gotta tell me about them."

"He," Otabek began, looking around as if he would suddenly see Yuri, "I met him last night." He was suddenly aware of every movement he made. He told JJ about going skating to relieve some anger, and how he met Yuri. Otabek took a bite of his burger, trying to ignore JJ staring at him with that sly smile on his face. 

"Oh you got it bad," JJ sang out. 

Otabek stole one of JJ's fries, "Shut-up."

"Is he cute?" 

Otabek felt offended of Yuri. He wasn't just cute, he was beautiful. With the laughter of someone who fell from the sky. Just thinking about him made Otabek's chest swell with joy. He must have been making a face because JJ burst out laughing. 

"What's he like?" JJ reached for Otabek's drink to have some. 

Otabek understood the word dreamy just thinking about him. "He's blond, laughs too loud, and really likes skating. I think he has a problem with stealing," Otabek phrased it like a question only to laugh it off, "he never wears an actual winter jacket. It was freezing last night and he walked barefoot."

JJ leaned back in his chair, chewing on Otabek's straw, "Maybe he's poor?" 

Otabek shrugged. Taking more of JJ's fries he continued, "He has a cute face. And his hair is long," Otabek heard his voice get louder, "like Viktor's when he was a teen long." 

"Blond, cute, and with good hair! Why does such a cute kid need to steal?" 

Otabek realized belatedly that he shouldn't have mentioned the stealing. He waved a hand out, "He returned the gloves I saw him take without a fight. And he hasn't taken anything from me." Otabek made sure of that after witnessing Yuri this morning. 

"What's his name?" They stood up to throw out their trash. 

Otabek smiled, "Yuri." 

JJ laughed, "Russian Yuri? They have to meet." 

Otabek took a moment to think about it. He wouldn't mind his friends meeting his new friend. It seemed ridiculous after just a day of knowing him. But Otabek rarely made friends and wouldn't mind his friend's opinions. 

"You should ask for his number," JJ nudged Otabek's shoulder. 

He had never thought of doing that. Otabek would have to take that advice. 

They spent the rest of the night in their hotel room watching terrible movies they found. Otabek was relaxed, but his heart couldn't stop fluttering at the thought of maybe seeing Yuri the following day. 

Otabek woke up before JJ and went out to get coffee for everyone. He walked to the hotel's cafe to order and ran into Viktor. 

"Looks like we had the same idea," Viktor yawned. It was still pretty early and Otabek could see bags under Viktor's eyes. It was rare that he looked anything other than youthful in public. 

Otabek smiled, "We should let the other two sleep and get breakfast." 

Viktor wrapped his arm around Otabek, "I like the way you think." Otabek could hear his stomach growl. "So JJ tells me you met a girl," Viktor said after walking in silence. 

Otabek rolled his eyes, "JJ can't even gossip right." 

Viktor laughed, "I'm joking. He told me you met a Yuri when skating." 

"I don't know if he'll be there today," Otabek held the door open to the cafe. 

"Doesn't hurt to check it out," Viktor winked, "and who knows. Maybe he'll be the Yuuri to your Viktor." 

"Get over yourself," Otabek teased. He happily embraced the new conversation Viktor brought up his dog. 

They left the cafe when Viktor got a text from Yuuri asking him where he was. They made plans to go to the ice again in search of Otabek's Yuri. 

Before parting in the hotel Viktor paused, placing his fingers on his lips. "You know there's a rumor about some strange things happening around the ice there. People witnessing strange lights and feeling happy. It's always been something locals joke about but," Viktor pressed the button to the elevator, "there's always some truth in rumors. Maybe your Yuri would know more." Viktor waved as he stepped off the elevator. 

Otabek walked his room, thinking about the strange lights he had saw the day before. He shook his head and went into his room. JJ was already awake and collecting his skates to put into his bag. 

"You would think a bunch of professional skaters would find something better to do than skate," JJ looked up at Otabek. 

"It's like you two are plotting against me constantly," Otabek handed the cup of coffee to him. 

JJ thanked him and sat back on the bed. They watched the news as Otabek got dressed to face the cold again. 

They met up with Yuuri and Viktor outside of the hotel. Otabek was nervous and excited about getting onto the ice. He felt like he was running once he saw the ice in site. He sat on the bench Yuri had showed him and put his skates on. 

"Is he here?" JJ looked around at the almost empty rink. 

Otabek shook his head. His mind buzzing with excitement as he made his way to the ice. Yuuri and Viktor were sitting off to the side, watching. Otabek began skating in figure eights, his eyes focused in on the bench near the trees. He closed his eyes and felt the ice against his skates. He knew JJ would watch out for him and the other people. 

But when JJ fell to the ice with a loud thud, Otabek opened his eyes wide. 

"You okay?" Otabek hurried to JJ's side. 

JJ sat up and accepted the help up. He skated off to where Viktor and Yuuri were standing on the sidelines. Yuuri looking more worried than usual. 

Otabek skated backwards as his friends checked JJ over. He spun in a circle and looked over to the bench again. His hopeful thinking must have paid off because sitting on the icy bench was Yuri. Otabek knew he was smiling a little too wide, but he couldn't help it. 

Yuri was smiling at him, waving him over. Otabek skated as slow as his not nonchalant behavior would allow him to. He sat down on the bench next to Yuri who had apparently deemed one of the warmer days of the week the day he would wear a sweater. Yuri looked smaller in his big faux fur white coat.

"You should come skate with us," Otabek suggested. His cheeks turned red as he asked the bold question. 

Yuri looked out to the ice, past it. Viktor was waving excitedly across the small pond, "Your friends?"

Otabek nodded, "I didn't expect to meet you again today." 

"Were you hoping to?" Yuri wasn't smiling. His eyes sharp on Otabek's reaction. His eyelids were covered in glittery, golden eye shadow which added to the chronic bitch face he was throwing Otabek's way. 

"Yeah," Otabek didn't hesitate. 

Yuri's cheeks turned red, the glitter blush on his cheeks looking pretty against the sunlight. He moved his hair behind his ear. His ears were small and elfish with a small point at the tip. 

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Yuri caught onto what Otabek was staring at and quickly covered his ear with his hair again. He reached over to the side and pulled up skates, "These fit better." 

Otabek watched Yuri put on skates. By the time they got onto the ice, Viktor and Yuuri were skating. Otabek looked to where they were sitting before to see JJ still seated. 

"Your friend doesn't want to dance?" Yuri placed a hand on Otabek's elbow. 

Viktor and Yuuri skated up to them. Viktor turned to JJ and waved, "He's taking a break." 

JJ waved, turning his attention to his phone. 

Yuri smiled and tugged on Otabek's arm, urging him to skate next to him. It was fun teaching him how to skate. Yuuri and Viktor would sometimes point out tips to help out but let them be. Otabek didn't miss the way their eyes would watch him as they talked amongst themselves. 

Instead, he turned his full attention to Yuri skating next to him. His balance wasn't off yet any time he tried to manage a spin he seemed to get caught in his coat. Otabek let out a particularly loud laugh when Yuri insisted his jacket wasn't getting in the way. When he looked over to the bench, JJ was trying not to make it obvious he was watching him. 

Yuri's eyes followed his and the smile on his face dropped. "What's his problem?" Yuri tugged on Otabek's gloved hand. 

Otabek didn't turn away from JJ, but he didn't miss the agitation his Yuri's voice. "He's having a bad day," Otabek was defensive on JJ's behalf, "I think his fiancé is upset with him over something." Otabek didn't know why he said that, but it made Yuri turn his attention back to Otabek. 

Viktor cut in between them, Yuuri following apologetically behind him, with a loud greeting. He spoke in English to Yuri, "I heard you've been spending some time with our Otabek here."

Yuri looked over to Otabek, an unreadable expression on his face, before turning back to Viktor. "What's it to you?"

Viktor laughed. Otabek noticed his tone, he was teasing Yuri. "We just want to make sure your intentions are good." 

Yuuri seemed to catch on and quickly stepped between them, "Let's let them be, Viktor." 

Viktor pouted, but went along with Yuuri off of the ice. 

Yuri skated the opposite direction to the bench near the trees. Otabek turned to his friends and then to Yuri. A part of him wanted to follow him, spend more time with him. But another, stronger part of him was yelling at him for not checking on JJ throughout this entire time. 

Otabek sighed to himself and called out to Yuri, "I think," he skated halfway to Yuri who was taking off his skates, "I think I'm going to spend the day with my friends." 

Yuri looked up at him, but did not look phased. He turned his attention to slipping his shoes back onto his feet. 

Otabek skated off and stood in front of Yuri, "You're free to join us." 

Yuri leaned to the side to look behind Otabek. His face scrunched up, "Will they ask me annoying questions?" 

"Probably," Otabek couldn't help but smile at that. "But don't worry, they are nice."

"Why?" Yuri stared up at him. And even though Otabek was practically looming over him, Yuri's eyes were hard and focused on him in an intimidating way. 

Otabek sat down and pulled his shoes out from his belongings, "Because they're my friends and you are my friend." He unlaced his skates, "They mean well." 

"Friend," Yuri whispered, eyes still focused on Otabek. 

They shared a smile, Yuri's blush was more obvious against his light skin. Otabek put his belongings in his bag and stood up. He held his hand out to Yuri who blinked up at him before taking it. 

Together they walked, the back of their hands brushing against each other as they did so. Neither one moved their hand away and Otabek was relieved when his friends didn't comment on it. 

Otabek, however, didn't miss the way JJ's eyes lingered a bit too long on Yuri. Yuri didn't seem to notice or care that he was being stared at. JJ turned his attention away when Viktor brought him into a conversation. Otabek soon found himself dragged into the conversation, listening to the way Yuri chuckled at his side. 

And for a moment, everything was warm and everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairies are tricksters. Yuri is one of them. He means well... maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really obsessed with fairies after visiting this strange beautiful area in the woods outside of Seattle. My friend and I experienced weird noises that was just wildlife and some weird ringing of the ears, but the entire forest was eerie and i felt spirited away! There was a strange circle of trees that looked questionable and we ended up running out of there really fast. Also after our 2 visits we both started losing unimportant things. I ended up researching fairies and started this as a nanowrimo that didn't reach anywhere close to the word count. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And Idk why I'm starting another story when I have like 4 unfinished ones...


End file.
